Motor vehicles with seats are known from the prior art, in which a motor vehicle seat is adjustable and is also multiply adjustable. In particular, it is known in motor vehicle seats to adjust a sitting part and a backrest or backrest part with respect to the sitting part. The sitting part or respectively the motor vehicle seat can be adjusted here on the one hand vertically, i.e. the sitting part can be spaced differently with respect to a vehicle floor. On the other hand, the backrest can be adjusted in relation to the sitting part with regard to an angle to the sitting part, i.e. the backrest is able to be folded in relation to the sitting part with respect to the latter about a rotation axis. Various mechanisms are known for this adjustment. The mechanisms are activated for adjusting via in each case an operating or actuating arrangement. In the known solutions, the operating arrangement for vertical adjustment is situated to the side of the sitting part. The operating arrangement for adjusting the backrest is situated in the region of the rotation axis, about which the backrest is able to be folded or pivoted, laterally adjacent to the backrest. Both actuating arrangements are therefore arranged spaced apart from one another. For the remote operation of an adjusting of the backrest relative to the sitting part, it is known to arrange an operating arrangement spaced apart with respect to a rotation axis, and to connect the operating arrangement by a Bowden cable with the rotation axis—directly or indirectly via a transmission unit. In the known solutions, the operating unit comprises a rotary lever, which is rotatably mounted, spaced apart with respect to the rotation axis.
The adjusting of the backrest takes place via a lever mechanism arranged on the seat or another actuating arrangement secured there. Continuous adjustments by means of actuators, and discontinuous adjustment, i.e. incremental adjustment by means of mechanical solutions, are known here. In the case of the mechanical adjustments, for an adjusting, a locking or arresting of the adjustment is to be released for adjusting and to be locked for arresting. This takes place via a lever, via which a force is transmitted to a detent fitting. The rotation axis, about which the backrest part is able to be folded, is defined or determined by the detent fitting, so that this rotation axis is also designated as detent fitting axis. A force transmission takes place proportionally, i.e. a force which is to be transmitted increases with the lever stroke or respectively on a rotary movement the torque increases with the torsion angle. Owing to intermediate positions of the detent fittings, an adjusting is already possible when the detent fitting is not completely unlocked. On an adjusting in intermediate positions, undesired secondary effects occur, such as noise development during adjusting, or increased wear.
From DE 38 00 924 C2 a vehicle seat with an adjusting device for a backrest is known, consisting of a stationary bearing block, a pivot arm pivotably mounted on the bearing block, which pivot arm is fastened on the backrest and is able to be secured in selectable angle positions by means of a locking arrangement, wherein the adjusting device is covered in the direction of the seat user by a covering part, characterized in that the bearing block is fastened on the sitting part and the remaining parts of the adjusting device are arranged within the backrest and are connected therewith, and that the covering part is securely connected with a part of the adjusting device and has a slit into which an upwardly projecting region of the bearing block dips on folding the backrest forward.
The actuating device for the known adjusting device is arranged directly on the seat which is to be adjusted, in the region of the rotation axis. The arrangement of the actuation is unergonomic and in cramped conditions is only able to be accessed with difficulty. In addition, an adjustment characteristic of the adjusting device is unfavorable for the user. For an operation of the seat adjustment, a grasping around by the user or respectively users is necessary.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.